Gorgeous
by RioTheRiver
Summary: Annie never lets anyone get in her way. Even if they're tall, handsome and have dreamy blue eyes. Songfic, based on Taylor Swift's song Gorgeous. Two-shot. ReagerxAnnie. T for some light swearing. I don't own the song!


**AN: I've made the Fireworks Show more like the summer version of the Starry Night Festival for this story. Also, I don't own Harvest Moon, nor Taylor Swift's song Gorgeous, the lyrics of which are in bold. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Annie Webley had never been accused of cowardice.

Ever since childhood, she had been ballsy, never afraid to grab opportunities and hold them down until they stopped moving. She was the kid who climbed the tallest tree to find her kite, the girl who invited the football captain to prom, the woman who struck up a bet with her father and made a life-changing move to an abandoned farm in a dying town.

And it had all paid off. She never had any problems doing exactly what she wanted, whenever she wanted.

Until she met Reager.

* * *

Year Two, Summer 15. Fireworks Show.

 **You should take it as a compliment**  
 **That I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk**

Reager's Restaurant was stuffed to the gills with Oak Tree Town's residents. Most were sober, some a little tipsy. Annie, of course, was completely sloshed.

The Fireworks Show had never received higher donations, and the older town members had decided to throw a little bash in celebration. It was very much well-received. The sun was starting to set, and the party was giving strong. Decorations were barely hanging on the walls as the villagers danced clumsily along to some pop tracks in the dim, sweaty restaurant. A buffet stretched along the far wall, a huge cupcake display standing proudly next to it. Marian was seriously letting lose, in a dress so pink and sparkly it would put Barbie to shame.

However, tucked away in the corner, Annie hunched over her (fifth) drink. She scowled at her cocktail, chewing at the lemon slice. She couldn't have made more contrast with the rest of the party, who were setting up a game of limbo. Normally, she loved a good party but _his_ restaurant was the last place she wanted to be.

"Hey, Annie."

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

Her head lifted up slowly, and Annie found herself gazing at the handsome heartthrob of Oak Tree Town. Reager Friedrich.

"Need anything?" He asked easily. He wiped the surface of the bar with his apron, and began stacking empty glasses.

"Another drink." Annie slurred from her bar stool.

Reager smiled at her. "How about a virgin cocktail?" He said gently. "I make a good blueberry mocktail."

"What?" Annie's eyes rolled like marbles and she banged her empty glass on the wooden bar. "Another whiskey." She demanded.

"I don't want you to overdo it." He reminded her. "You could hurt yourself, Annie."

She felt a blood rush to her face and she grit her teeth."Don't patronise me!" She snapped. "'You could hurt yourself?' What are you, my mother? I'm a grown woman, and if I know how to do one thing, it's drink." She pushed her glass toward him. "Another whiskey, now!"

Reager sighed, and took the glass from her hand. Not meeting Annie's squint, he turned and opened a bottle.

 **You should think about the consequence**  
 **Of your magnetic field being a little too strong**

Annie bit her lip as she watched him make the drink. His back was long and lean, his waistcoat trimming his sides into fine lines. Not so far from her, his hands, tanned and strong, scooped ice from a bucket and poured it into a glass. Faint white burn scars branded his fingers.

Her own fingers itched. She rubbed her knuckles as she watched his hair brush his collar. Such a beautiful colour... Clean and silky. She could touch it, if she just reached...

She stretched out an arm, swaying in her seat.

Reager turned. "Here you go-"

His eyes crossed as he focused on Annie's extended hand, an inch away from his nose."Uh... Annie?" He said cautiously.

"It's nothing!" She screeched, snatching her hand back. She tucked it under her arm and scowled at him. "Just give me my drink." She muttered.

Reager set down the glass carefully. He peered at her and shook his head.

"I don't think you should drink this." He warned. "You seem unsteady enough as it is."

"Whatever." She lifted the drink with her free hand. Blood prickled under her skin, painfully hot. She ducked under her loose hair, and swigged the whiskey.

 _Idiot! What are you doing? Monologuing about his HAIR?! Get a grip!_

Reager bent to look her in the eyes. He spoke quietly."Hey, Annie, I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah, well, give it to someone else." She stood suddenly, taking the whiskey with her. "I'm going to find Klaus."

She stumbled away, ignoring his protests, and doing her best to block out the giggling fangirl that took her seat not a second after she left it.

 **And I got a boyfriend, he's older than us**  
 **He's in the club doing, I don't know what**  
 **You're so cool, it makes me hate you so much (I hate you so much)**

Her mind was a fog as she lurched towards the gaggle of dancers on the main floor of the restaurant. She scanned the dance floor for Klaus and inhaled some more of her drink. _Technically_ , he was her date tonight. The two were good friends, and so the entire town assumed they were 'courting.' (Seriously how old fashioned was this town?). In reality, she used him so she wasn't alone for festivals, and he hung out with her while he tried to accept his feelings for Iris.

"Limbo!"

Oh, there he is.

Annie watched her date struggle under a limbo pole with sceptic eyes. Marian was pushing him gleefully, while Klaus' long limbs flailed. His long green coat brushed the floor as he bent backwards. Straightening up, the perfumer rubbed his back, swatted Marian's arm and hobbled away without seeing Annie. She snorted. He always acted like an old man in a 32 year-old's body.

"Limbo!" Marian whooped again. The doctor turned to where Annie was skulking. "Come on, darling! Join your sweetheart and challenge the pole!"

"Uh...no thanks. And he's not my boyfrie-"

"How about you Reager?" Marian enquired sweetly.

Annie span to see the man in question behind her, frowning and apron askew.

"I think I'll pass, Marian." He said amiably.

Marian wilted. "Aww! No one wants to have any fun!" He exclaimed.

"Drinks on the house to make up for it." Reager promised. He looked down at Annie. "As for you..."

The farmer grit her teeth at his concerned expression. _Who does he think he is, superman?_

"I'm fine, for the last time!" She barked. "I'll sober up before I leave, alright?"

Reager remained sceptical. "I'm walking you home."

"Just go serve your groupies." Annie spat. "I'm going to get some air."

She strode to the front door. "And don't follow me!" She hissed at the man still standing on the dance floor.

 **Whisky on ice, Sunset and Vine**  
 **You've ruined my life, by not being mine**

Closing the door on the ruckus behind her, Annie collapsed onto one the the outdoor chairs.

"I'm such a bitch." She muttered, before sipping at her drink once again. It was good whiskey. Reager alway had the best merchandise. Shame she never told him.

She didn't mean to be so horrible. Goddess knows what the villagers thought of her now. But she just had so many... _feelings_ for Reager. When they first met, it was just simple attraction for the handsome man. And then, she got to know him, and discovered her appreciation of the man ran just a bit stronger. So strong that if she wasn't nice, she was... well, mean.

And she couldn't let herself be kind to him. If she did, she wouldn't be able to stop. She would fall in love and she really wasn't good at being in love.

She knew that. So why couldn't she stop herself?

She swirled her glass miserably. "Why's he so damn... Ugh!" She growled.

Spalshing the whiskey slightly, She dropped her glass and dug her hands into her hair.

She raised her head slowly and watched the burnished orange circle of sun slide down the distance skyline. Orange light reflected in her glassy eyes until she flopped onto the table.

 _His_ _smile,_ The intrusive thought slipped into her drunken mind. _The sun_ _looks like his smile._

After a moment, she sighed. She could be such a sap when she was drunk.

* * *

 **You're so gorgeous**  
 **I can't say anything to your face**  
 **'Cause look at your face**  
 **And I'm so furious**  
 **At you for making me feel this way**  
 **But, what can I say?**  
 **You're gorgeous**

About half an hour later. Annie crept back through the restaurant doors, just a tad less drunk. It was dark outside now, and the party was reaching it's peak. The heavy air smelt of liquor and cupcake frosting. Everyone was drunk now, Annie surprisingly sober in comparison.

Unluckily, someone (Marian) had dragged out a karaoke machine. Luckily, Lillie had taken over the mic, and was singing an impressively strong rendition of some old pop song. The crowd of villagers loved it, dancing enthusiastically around the girl, who's bright yelllow dress cast a spotlight of it's own.

"An hour until the fireworks begin!" Veronica shouted above the rowdy crowd. "Make sure to watch with your loved ones!"

Annie sighed as the rest of the crowd cheered. She ducked away from Gunther spinning a giggling Corona, and made her way towards the cupcake display.

 _Just an hour._ She thought. _One hour, until I can sit through those fireworks, go home, get drunk again, and try to pretend this night never happened._

 **You should take it as a compliment**  
 **That I'm talking to everyone here but you (but you, but you)** **And you should think about the consequence** **Of you touching my hand in the darkened room (dark room, dark room)**

As she walked, she kept her head turned away from the bar, where Reager was working again. She didn't want to try and explain her immmature behaviour earlier.

She reached the cupcakes, and admired the elegant presentation. Though half of them were missing, they were frosted with bright, firery colours, mimicking the theme of the festival. Co-ordinating sugared flowers balanced on the immaculate swirls.

 _Beautiful,_ Annie thought, as she jammed one in her mouth.

"Ah, you like the cupcakes?" Giorgio slipped in beside her, a showy cocktail in hand.

"Ye-muph." Annie agreed through the crumbs.

"Reager made the cakes," Giorgio waved a hand towards the bar, where the chef was still serving laughing girls. "I provided the edible flowers."

 _Of course Reager made them._ Annie thought, half-impressed, half-bitter. _Even_ _though he was making food, drinks and hosting as well._

"That's amazing, Giorgio." She said politely. "No wonder you still have the flower field on lease."

The man laughed, and hooked an arm through hers. "Ah, you'll beat me soon, Sweet Annie."

"Sweet?" She laughed. "I think we all know how much I struggle to be sweet."

The smiling man hummed. "Well," He leaned closer to her. "I think you could be very sweet, if you just let go of all that pride, yes?"

Her cheeks warmed. She hated the truth.

"Have you heard of Sweet Annie?" He continued. "It's a lovely herb, very fragrant-"

Suddenly, she felt a another hand fold around her elbow. A voice above her head called, "Annie."

"Reager?" She looked up at the frowning man. Her skin sparked where his warm hand touched her, but she fought to ignore it. "Weren't you just at the bar?"

Sure enough, she could hear his fangirls calling him back as he turned away awkwardly.

"Yes." He said. "But I saw you, and I wanted to make sure you were okay, and, well, I wanted to talk to you..."

He trailed off, seemingly lost for words. Annie stared at the pink brushing his cheeks. _Is he... No, no way..._

Giorgio smirked. "Well, I'll just go get some punch." He said. As he glided away, she heard him mutter, "Ah, to be young in summer."

Reager's hand slid down her arm to her hand, lighting sparks on every hair he touched. He grabbed her hand, and bit his lip. She tried to look away as he did, but discovered it was 100% impossible to look away from Reager Friedrich when he bit his lip.

She hoped he couldn't feel her pulse rocket at her wrists.

"The fireworks are starting soon." He said quietly.

"Yup." She breathed back. Seriously. Yup. It was the only syllable she was capable of making.

"Are you watching them with anyone?" Reager was hesitant, but a hopeful lift threaded through his voice. And that was the worst part.

Because although Annie wasn't always the nicest to him- she also knew he was the sweetest, most decent, all-round best guy she had ever met. And she couldn't bear to hurt him.

She looked down. "Well..."

His thumb rubbed her wrist, just barely.

She gulped.

Then, out of nowhere, Lillie popped into existence beside Annie. "Hey Reager, could you help me with the karaoke machine?" She chirped. "I think Margot broke it."

Annie wasn't sure whether to scream or cheer.

Like Annie, Reager had frozen at the girl's appearance but his eyebrows soon scrunched together. "Wait- _Margot_ broke the karaoke machine?"

Lillie shrugged. "She really, really likes Stevie Nicks."

Reager sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, I'm coming now."

As Lillie walked back across the room, he turned to Annie and grasped her hand between his. "Hold that thought, okay?" He instructed. "Please wait for me this time."

Letting go of her, he hurried to the small clamour rising around Margot. Watching him go, Annie lent a shaking hand on the cupcake table and released a quivering sigh. _That was far too close._

 **If you've got a girlfriend, I'm jealous of her**  
 **But if you're single that's honestly worse**

Annie watched silently as Reager knelt at the karaoke machine and fiddled with the buttons. She didn't think she was capable of vigorous movement yet.

Elise and Margot were bickering over the top of the karaoke machine, the latter with twin spots of red on her cheeks. Lillie crouched beside Reager, chatting quietly and pointing at the dead screen, which he smiled at in response.

Annie folded her arms.

Lillie was everything she wasn't. Kind, cute, that kind of bashful and innocent that drove most guys wild. She wondered if Reager fell into the "most guys" category. Not that it mattered. In fact, it didn't matter at all.

Just as she was reaching for another cupcake, Reager twisted around and met her fixed stare. She froze, hand still outstretched. She gulped as he mouthed "stay" at her. He turned back before she could formulate a reply.

This was getting dangerous. She should leave. Now.

 **'Cause you're so gorgeous it actually hurts**  
 **(Honey, it hurts)**

 **Ocean blue eyes looking in mine**  
 **I feel like I might sink and drown and die**

Annie scrambled through the still-dancing crowds towards the coat rack. Just as she pulled down her scarf, Veronica's voice bounced around the restaurant. "Thirty minutes until the fireworks start! Grab your partner and head for the Trade Depot!"

The farmer grit her teeth as the villagers began to stream out the doors. She didn't trust herself to stay and watch the show anymore. Not when Reager would be there, with his gentle concern, and electric hands, and, and- _that face._

She marched out the door. She bullied her way towards the road to Piedmont, jostling against streams of chattering tourists. Fritz and Agate tried to wave her over but she ignored her friends' calls.

As she reached the horse station, her eye snagged on a tall figure striding to her side. She groaned to herself, and Reager caught up and slipped in front of her.

"You sure move fast." He said in amusement.

Annie side-stepped him but he quickly moved in front. "I'm going home." She spluttered.

Reager pursued as she continued walking. "I thought you were staying for the fireworks." He hesitated. "I thought... we could watch them together- if you wanted to."

Her feet froze like they were fused to the earth. "Seriously?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. She cursed herself. Her damn heart was winning against her head again.

"Well, yeah." Reager smiled in a way that could only be described as _dreamy._ He tilted his head and looked down at her. "Do you want to go?"

 _Oh goddess_. Her eyes were riveted on his. She thought she was hopelessly attracted to him before, but now she felt magnetised. His irises were the colour of the sky, of cornflowers, the rushing river on her farm.

"Yes! Yes, I would love to go!"

At least, that's what she probably should have said.

She tore her eyes away like a scab from a wound. "No. I'm going home." She said coldly.

"Did I do something wrong?" A hint of confusion and hurt swam under the forced surface calm of his voice.

Her heart twisted so hard she almost gasped. She was doing it again. Hurting the people around her. This was the exact reason she needed to go back to her farm, where the animals wouldn't get hurt by her bad attitude.

"No!" She squirmed. "No, it's not like that- it's me that's wrong, not you- not that's there's anything wrong, or anything to go wrong-"

She paused, looked at Reager's confused face and sighed.

"You should go with Lillie." She said harshly. "You would enjoy yourself more. I mean it."

Annie turned, and stalked up the hill.

* * *

 **Woo, this is finallly started! Thanks to the many kind people who kept me motivated when writing. Sorry I took so long! ;)** **This was originally a oneshot, but I've split it into two, because I wrote too much, lol. This is still quite a lot,so please say if you think it's too long. The second part should be up within a week.**

 **This is the longest story I've posted so far, so please let me know your thoughts. Especially any criticisms, because I promise I don't get offended, and would really love to know how to improve.:)**

 **More soon!**

 **Love, Rio**


End file.
